eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
L'essenziale
|year = 2013 |position = 7th (Final) |points = 126 (Final) |previous = "L'amore è femmina (Out of Love)" |next ="La mia città"}} "L'essenziale" (English: The essential) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Marco Mengoni. As one of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 7th place with 126 points. Lyrics Italian= Sostengono gli eroi “Se il gioco si fa duro, è da giocare” Beati loro poi Se scambiano le offese con il bene Succede anche a noi Di far la guerra e ambire poi alla pace E nel silenzio mio Annullo ogni tuo singolo dolore Per apprezzare quello che Non ho saputo scegliere Mentre il mondo cade a pezzi Io compongo nuovi spazi e desideri che Appartengono anche a te Che da sempre sei per me l’essenziale Non accetteró Un altro errore di valutazione L’amore è in grado di Celarsi dietro amabili parole Che ho pronunciato prima che Fossero vuote e stupide Mentre il mondo cade a pezzi Io compongo nuovi spazi e desideri che Appartengono anche a te Mentre il mondo cade a pezzi Mi allontano dagli eccessi e dalle cattive abitudini Torneró all’origine Torno a te, che sei per me l’essenziale L’amore non segue le logiche Ti toglie il respiro e la sete Mentre il mondo cade a pezzi Io compongo nuovi spazi e desideri che Appartengono anche a te Mentre il mondo cade a pezzi Mi allontano dagli eccessi e dalle cattive abitudini Torneró all’origine Torno a te, che sei per me l’essenziale |-| Translation= The heroes state “If the game is hard, you have to play it” Lucky are they then But they confuse insults with the good It also happens to us To fight the war and then strive for peace And in my silence I take away all your sorrow To appreciate everything that I could not choose While the world breaks into pieces I compose new places and desires which Also belong to you That always for me are the essential thing I will not accept Another error in assessment Love is capable of Hiding itself behind kind words Which I have spoken before They could be empty and stupid While the world breaks into pieces I compose new places and desires which Also belong to you While the world breaks into pieces I walk away from the excesses and from the bad habits I will return to the origins I return to you, which is for me the essential thing Love doesn’t follow logic It takes your breath away and not the thirst While the world breaks into pieces I compose new places and desires which Also belong to you While the world breaks into pieces I walk away from the excesses and from the bad habits I will return to the origins I return to you, which is for me the essential thing Videos Marco Mengoni - L'Essenziale (Italy) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Official Video Marco Mengoni - L'Essenziale (Italy) - LIVE - 2013 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Italian Category:Big Five